


"*the tree is not your parent, pap."

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Annoying Dog (Undertale) Is Insufferable, Attempt at Humor, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Canon Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Gen, Good Sibling Papyrus (Undertale), Good Sibling Sans (Undertale), Hand Spanking, Mentioned Undyne (Undertale), Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Oblivious Papyrus (Undertale), Over the Knee, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus whump, Parent Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Some Humor, Spanking, Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Papyrus promised he wouldn't foolishly risk his life ever again...What does he end up doing?If you don't like spanking, then read something else.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 27





	"*the tree is not your parent, pap."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This will contain parental/sibling spanking. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Sans rested on his one and only favorite couch as he flipped through the channels on his and his little brother, Papyrus's, TV. He sighed as he saw nothing new on there to watch. 

"SANS!" Papyrus's voice rang from the kitchen.

"*what is it, bro?"

"WELL, AT LEAST YOU ARE RELATIVELY AWAKE, BROTHER. I HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI MADE FOR YOU. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SUGGEST YOU EAT A TIDBIT BEFORE YOU LEAVE FOR WORK."

"*thanks bro." Sans sighed as he approached the kitchen table and sat down to eat. Luckily, it was only a small plate of food so he could easily get to work on time without having to rush(He teleports to places anyways.).

Once Sans was done, he said to Papyrus that he better only hang with Undyne and not with the woods and dogs. He let Pap know what happened last time when he started messing in the woods. A warning, luckily. A warning that Papy was gonna get more than a warning. Papyrus nodded in understanding. Sans said his goodbyes and left out through the front door.

*****

"ALRIGHT, I WILL SET OUT TO SEE UNDYNE. I WONDER IF SHE IS AVAILABLE TODAY." Papyrus tried to whisper to himself, but failed horribly at it as he travelled through the snow. His huge red boots made a fluff sound each time he took a step. He was paying too much attention to the beautiful surroundings as a dog suddenly appeared behind him. Papyrus looked over his shoulder blade, hearing a bit of sound from his little stalker.

"IS ANYONE THERE? IF YOU ARE, PRESENT YOURSELF." Of course, the dog remained silent, hiding within a snowy bush. Papyrus shrugged, then continued on. As he turned a corner, the dog decided to jump out the bush and start following him again.

Papyrus hummed to himself as he trekked on to find his way to Waterfall. Before he could continue on too far through the snowy woods, he felt something bite him on his fibula.

"AHHH!" Papyrus freaked out, shaking his leg to get rid of the dog. "GET OFF ME!"

He tried pushing it off.

That failed.

He tried glaring down at it.

That failed.

He attempted to growl at it.

That failed.

He yelled in frustration as he continued on shaking his leg to and fro. Whatever he did, the dog _just wouldn't let go!_ He tried his darndest to shake the stubborn animal off, but it only wasted more time.

So, he decided to climb up a tree. What he didn't decide was how high he had to go. He went up the tree at least 30 feet. The tree was only 60 feet high just like most of the other ones. When he got up to at least 25, that's when the dog jumped down safely, but Papyrus didn't notice until he made it up to 30 feet or so.

Papyrus shivered as he held tightly onto the tree trunk. He noticed his special red scarf was on the ground 30 feet below him. He felt naked without it. But that wasn't the only thing that was scaring him. How high up he was was what scared him the most. He was a little afraid of heights, especially with the way his situation was at that moment, but Sans was the one who had acrophobia. Papyrus thought that if his big brother was in his situation, he would've fallen down a long time ago. Luckily, it wasn't Papyrus's biggest fear, but stars did it make him want to fall too!

He held on with all of his might, then screamed, " **SAAANS!** " He was close to sobbing.

*****

"*welp, i am taking a break from my job now. *might as well have a walk through snowdin for a bit." Sans muttered to himself as he exited out of Waterfall and proceeded into Snowdin's woods. 

He walked by trees, looking at all the scenery before him. He always loved Snowdin for its looks. Waterfall was his second best because of, well, the waterfalls. He hated Hotland. Its heat always felt like it melted him down to the bone. It made his bones feel softer and more vulnerable. The cold of Snowdin always seemed to keep him more than alive at least half the time. The cold also did make his bones feel more solid and strong.

He slightly heard a bit of crying from someone familiar. He teleported closer to the sound of the sobbing. He jumped in fright once he heard that certain someone holler above him, " **SAAANS!** "

Sans's head almost had a whiplash when he looked straight up at the tree that Papyrus was perched up on.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans shouted out. "I'M HERE!"

"SAAANS! PLEASE HELP ME DOWN!" Papyrus sobbed as the tree began to tilt back and forth slowly.

Sans knew that Papyrus needed a big talking to, but for now...

Sans helped his little brother safely down to the ground by his magic. He also picked up Papyrus's red scarf. Sans was enraged. The last time Papyrus was up in a tree, he was only 10 feet up. But this time...

"*papyrus," Papyrus gulped at the tone of his big brother's voice. "let's just get home."

Sans held onto his little brother's shaky hand as they both proceeded to their home. Once they entered, Sans ordered, "*get up to your bedroom, papyrus. *i need to calm down a bit, okay?"

"Y-YES, BROTHER." Papy, with slumped shoulders, sighed as he slowly walked up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom for the long torturous wait. 

Sans let his body fall onto the couch. He wished he could forget this ever happened, but that is not what a true brother would do. Not even a lazy one. He could just have a severe talk with his little brother, but he did that last time. Also, the warning...

Oh stars, the warning...

He groaned as he got up, already feeling more calm than he did just a few moments ago. It didn't take much for him to revive his chill side. Hmmm...

That could be why he loves living in Snowdin.

Sans smiled at his thought, feeling even more better. However, his non-existant stomach still felt heavy once he entered in his little brother's cool room. Ha, get it?

Sans really was on a roll today.

Sans laid a comforting hand on Papyrus's shaky spine, then muttered under his breath, "*papy, look at me."

Papyrus's orange, slick eye sockets were looking into Sans's comforting blue ones.

"*why did you climb up that tree?"

"SANS, IT WANTED ME TO."

"*what? *what do you mean by it _wanted_ to?"

"THE DOG WAS THERE, BUT IT WAS LIKE THE TREE WAS THERE FOR A GOOD REASON. IT WAS LIKE MY PARENT, WANTING TO PROTECT ME FROM THAT FEROCIOUS DOG. I FELT SAFE... LIKE I COULD MAKE IT FOR ONCE."

"*papy..."

"YES, SANS?"

"*... you have a cellphone. *did you forget that?"

"..."

"..."

The brothers looked away from each other in complete discomfort.

Sans spoke up.

"*the tree is not your parent, pap."

"I-I KNOW IT ISN'T, BROTHER, BUT-"

"*no. *no buts, besides yours. *come here, papy."

"AHH! WAS THAT A PUN I JUST HEARD?" Papy growled.

"*that don't matter right now. *just come here."

Papyrus slid closer to his troubled big brother.

"*do you know how much i worry about you everyday?"

"YES, SANS."

"*then why did you climb up the tree? *and no, don't you say what you said earlier. *was it because you panicked? *or were you actually not thinking and having control over your body?"

"... I-I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE, BROTHER." Papyrus muttered with defeat.

"*alright, get over my lap."

"BROTHER! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"*pap." Sans's non-existant eyebrows began furrowing sternumly. He he.

Good one.

"SAAANS! I-I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! I AM NOT A BABY BONES!"

"*you are are acting like one today. *now get over my lap, papyrus."

"OHHH... PLEEEAAASE..." Papyrus was begging, his eye sockets getting a little wet again.

"*Papyrus... you're even making me put a capital in your name. *please lay over my lap so we can get this over with."

"OKAY." Papy was already crying once Sans got him over the lap. 

*SMACK* "AHHH, SAAAAAANS!" Papy sobbed his eye sockets out as Sans spanked him without hesitation.

*SLAP*

*SMACK*

*SLAP*

*SMACK*

*SWAT* "OWWW, SANS!" Papyrus began moving his legs, trying to get free. Sans kept his short leg over his little brother's longer legs to keep him more trapped and make the punishment easier and quicker for both of them.

"BROTHER, PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THIS!"

*WOP* "OWWWW!"

*SMACK* "AHH!"

*SMACKLE* "OOOOHHHHH!"

*SMACKERS* "OH SAAAAANS!"

*SMACKEROO* "I'M SORRY! I PROMISE I WON'T CLIMB UP ANOTHER TREE EVER AGAIN!"

"*you promise, papyrus?"

"I PROMISE WITH ALL MY SOUL! NYOOHOOHOOHOO!"

...

...

...

. . . *SMACKALICIOUS* The hardest smack Sans has ever given to Papy's poor posterior.

Papy sobbed and sobbed as he hugged his big brother hard.

"WHY DID YOU SMACK ME SO HARD?"

"*because ya coulda died today, bro."

Papyrus only sniffed in response.

"*howzabout you make spaghetti for the both of us? *it would be a great way for you to calm down and feel better."

"HA! GREAT IDEA, SANS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papy immediately scrambled downstairs into the kitchen and started doing everything that Papyrus does.

"*heh, even when you're punished in your least favorite way possible, you still can remain happy. *what a good boy." Sans beamed as he left Papy's bedroom to come join with Papyrus's mediocre cooking skills.

(I hope I wasn't too out of character, guys. Hope this is enjoyable.)


End file.
